The Merger of Weiss and Schwarz 2
by AkariRyu
Summary: Sequel to 'The merger of Weiss and Schwarz' - basically, just life in the Weiss/Scwarz household, humour.


THE MERGER OF WEISS AND SCHWARZ - 2  
  
Disclaimer - I don't Own Weiss Kreuz, any of it's characters, or any of the concepts such as 'weiss' or 'schwarz' - as far as I know, they belong to Takehito Koyasu, Tsuchiya Kyoko, and a lot of other people.  
  
Thanks - I should like to that my friend Heaven Star, as it was largely through conversations with her that many of the ideas in this story came up. Thanks also to Mizu17, Genuine-Sun and Phantom Sunstorm for taking the time to review the prequel to this fic.  
  
Warnings - some swearing, though the 'F' word is 'beeped' out. Last section, 'pointless' contains mild, suggested Shounen-ai. Other than that, there's nothing too objectionable.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
MUG  
  
Youji was sitting in a large, green armchair in what passed for a living room at the Schwarz/Weiss combined house (attached to new, larger flower shop). He was minding his own business. Until a mug floated past.  
  
It was a pale blue mug, though that was largely irrelevant, and it was moving very slowly. So it didn't spill, most likely, whatever was in it. At first, he just stared at it, unaccustomed as he was to normally inanimate objects moving about by what appeared to be their own will. It was several seconds before it dawned that it was probably the sixteen year old boy upstairs that was responsible for the disturbance.  
  
It was just too tempting. After fighting internally with himself, one side for the sake of peace in the house, the other for the sake of usual Youji- style immaturity, he gave up, unable to resist. He stood, walked a couple of paces to where the mug was now at, and curled a finger around the handle.  
  
He held the mug in place.  
  
The mug pulled harder.  
  
Youji laughed. He held on to the mug, and it pulled harder. And harder. He was holding onto it, at this point, with two fingers from each hand, and he was grinning like an idiot. The thump of a door slamming from the second story and the rhythmic sound of footfalls on stairs told him that the source of the phenomenon was coming to investigate the hitch in the arrival of the telekinetically prepared Milo. Youji chose this moment to release his hostage, and watched gleefully as it sailed across the room.  
  
And slammed into Crawford's Solar plexus.  
  
(AN - It was purely by coincidence that Crawford rounded the corner at that moment, as it was Nagi coming down the stairs to investigate the Milo that got inexplicably lodged between the kitchen and his bedroom. Nagi entered the room seconds later, mentally upraised the situation, and then nicked off before any blame could be put on him. Smart kid. Youji then had to bear the shame of being grounded by another grown man and former enemy for a week. Ken thought that was hilarious, 'till Youji hit him.)  
  
CINDY  
  
One Saturday morning ( morning here referring to a time between eleven and two) Youji, Omi and Farfarello sat around the kitchen table, eating breakfast, lunch and giblets respectively. Schuldig sauntered into the room, brushing his wet, tangled hair, and was about to say something crude when the phone rang. Since he was the only one standing, he answered it.  
  
"Hello? Oh, Hi Cindy!" Youji almost choked on what he was eating and looked up. "Schuldig? Is that Cindy?" He asked. "Just a sec. What was that Kitten?" "Is that Cindy?" ".Yes, Cindy, the Girl I went out with last week." "I went out with a Cindy last week too, Moron!" "Right.Ok, what was your Cindy's last name?" "Um.oh, shit, um.Blake? Or.Blackriver.what was yours?" "Thomas.Hi, Cindy? Sorry about this, but What was your last name? Thomas, Bla-.what? No, wait- .hmm."  
  
He Hung up. "So? Which one was she?" Youji Inquired. "Well, she seemed to be Cindy 'You-F*^&($%-pervert-how-could-you-F&#^*#^- this-you-jerk-my-god-you-Bastard." "Heh." "Shut up Farf."  
  
BAD JOKE  
  
Crawford and Aya were happily planted on opposite sides of a low table in the Weiss/Schwarz living room, and were happily mulling over favourite battle tactics the teams had employed in the past, with the use of Chess pieces. They were rudely interrupted by two simultaneous, gut-wrenching screams, so perfectly in time that it could have been one scream, had it not originated from two opposite ends of the house. Finely tuned assassin minds automatically switched into 'panic-danger' mode, and the two team leaders bolted in opposite directions.  
  
The Oracle kicked the door down, and came flying into the lair of the young hacker. Omi turned around, stunned, and screamed again. "Sorry! Wrong Chibi." Crawford backed away slowly, turned and bolted once more, passing Aya on the way. "You too?" Aya called over his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Crawford finally arrived in the room of Nagi, after stubbing his toe on the way gasping for air. In his unbalanced state of mind, he dropped formality, and slipped into equal to equal style communication with his subordinate. "Kid, What's wrong?" He asked, Breathless. "Crawford, the Net disconnected!"  
  
(AN - It was found that this was a bad practical joke of Schuldig's, who had found some important cable, and removed it from the wall in which it was lodged. Crawford and Aya then turned a blind eye to the activities of the two teenagers, and revenge was sought, in the manor of margarine being used like shampoo through a certain orange mane. Crawford did, however, stop them short of setting it all alight.)  
  
TEACHER  
  
Crawford foresaw the horrible phone call all of twelve seconds before the phone rang.  
  
Schuldig, bored, was idly perusing the minds of the men he lived with. He heard, four seconds before the phone rang, Crawford ramble something about a 'bloody teacher', something regaring 'bloody Nagi,' and something that sounded like 'bloody telephone.'  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Schuldig flew downstairs.  
  
Nagi stood up.  
  
Schuldig barged into the kitchen.  
  
"Nagi! DON'T ANSWER THE-" *click, "Hello?"  
  
LOO  
  
Schuldig was happily taking a shower in the Schwarz end of the house. He could have sworn there was still margarine in his hair - that bloody stuff took ages to get out.  
  
Nagi sidled up to where Omi sat n the living room. "Hey, Omi," "Yeah?" "Wanna see something really cool?" ".OK."  
  
Nagi lead Omi the bathroom in the Weiss end of the house. He walked over to the toilet. And flushed it successively six times. Then he, and Omi, grinned in satisfaction at the scream that ensued from the other end of the dwelling.  
  
POINTLESS  
  
It was the third time Nagi yawned, en route to were-ever-the-mission-was, that Schuldig chose to pass comment. "Jeez Omi, We've told you not to keep him up like that." "It wasn't my fault! It was his idea!" All eyes were on Omi, who blushed seconds later when he realised what he'd said. "Baka." 


End file.
